Little Red Riding Hood
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: What I believe should've REALLY happened.


**A mother stood in front of her young daughter holding a basket in front of her.**  
**"Robin, your grandmother is sick in bed. I told her I would have you bring her some bread and wine. Robin are you listening to me!?" Robin had been looking of the side of their porch at the woods beside their house.**  
**"No." She said lightly.**  
**"Well, you better listen now. You are to take these to grandmother. But stay on the path! If you don't stray from the path you will get to her house before night. Do you understand?"**  
**"Yes mother."**  
**"Good, now hurry along. I want you to be their before dark!" Robin's mother stated, shoving the basket roughly into her hands. "And stay away from wolves!"**  
**"Yes mother." Robin said walking away holding the basket. **  
**As Robin went further down the road she saw some beautiful roses off to the side of the path. 'No, don't stray. Mother told me not to.' She scolded herself. She walked right past them. Minutes later she grew board of walking.**  
**"I shall just find a place to sit then right back to the path I'll be!" She declared. Trotting off the path she went, in search of a nice log to place her behind. As she got deeper into the forest the light from the clearing where the path was seemed to disappear.**  
**"No worries. I have a good memory and will be able to find my way back." Finding the perfect log to sit upon, she settled in. Her eyes started to feel heavy.**  
**"A quick ten minute nap will make no difference. I can run the rest of the way up the path." As she lied down on the log she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep. A half hour later she awoke. Looking at her watch she realized she had slept later than intended.**  
**"Oh no, I better run back to the path! I can still make it before night that way." Robin gathered her basket and picked up her skirts and ran the way she had came. Minutes later she had no idea as to where she was.**  
**"Oh my! I have seemed to have lost my way!" She said panickedly. Looking around she saw the was no trace of the path anywhere. Robin decided it would be best to wonder and hope to stumble upon the path. **  
**Robin finally sat down.**  
**"It's no use. I'm going to be lost forever." **  
**"Not if I help you." She looked over startled as the bushes beside her started to rustle. A lanky boy with large grey ears and a tail sauntered out. He licked his lips and asked;**  
**"What do you have in the basket?" Although he wasn't eying the basket.**  
**"Bread and wine for my grandmother who is sick in bed." He made a 'hmmm' sound that rumbled in his chest.**  
**"You said you could help me find a way home?" **  
**"Oh yes, I know this woods very well. You're actually not far from the path young girl." **  
**"Can I trust you to help me?" A twisted smile graced his lips.**  
**"Yes of course young girl. Just follow me" He started to walk away, Robin closely behind him. They walked for almost five minutes until they were upon the path. Robin turned to the wolf.**  
**"Thank you Mister Wolf. How can I repay you?" He looked thoughtful for a second.**  
**"How about you take me to your granny's and you let me have some of that bread and wine?" She smiled.**  
**"Of course." **  
**Robin and the wolf walked along the path for quite some time. When they finally reached grandmother's house it had long since been dark. Robin knocked on grandmother's door lightly.**  
**"Grandmother are you awake?" No answer. 'She must be asleep.' Robin thought opening the door and pushing inside. All of the lights were off, how unusual. The wolf turned on the light behind her. The room was alight now. Nothing out of place, how weird. Robin walked through a small hallway to get to grandmother's room. It was pitch black, how scary.**  
**"G-grandmother?" Robin asked. The wolf turned on the light behind her. She screamed in horror. Her grandmother wasn't in her bed, instead she was replaced by a few bones and blood spatters everywhere.**  
**"Grandmother!" Robin went to race for the door but was blocked by the wolf.**  
**"Oh no no no Robin. You're not getting away after all of the trouble I've went through." He grinned evilly.**  
**"Mister Wolf? What have you done!?" The wolf shrugged his shoulders and sat on a chair beside the door.**  
**"I've been watching you since this morning, waiting for a perfect chance. I knew you would wonder off the path, it was just a matter of when. You actually wonder much later than I would have guessed." He stuck a sharp nail between his teeth. "So I only got a short time to enjoy your little granny. She was actually pretty tasty you know. Then I had to go find you in the woods. Which was simple, because as I've stated before. I know these woods very well. The hardest thing was to convince you to follow me. If you didn't, you would have found your way to the path easily. But, you trusted me very quickly. After that, I was home free. A nice buffet for my starving tummy." He grinned and looked at her, his smile almost made her puke. She had just noticed his teeth were blood stained. He got up and approached her, nails held up menacingly. They came down quickly. Robin screamed in pain. 'Red...everywhere...It hurts so bad... I'm sorry mother.' She thought. Sharp teeth sank into her flesh, ripping it apart. Her vision started to blur. The wolf stood above her vicariously.**  
**"You should've stayed on the path."**


End file.
